This Must Be What Heaven Feels Like
by Pemalite Creation
Summary: A sweet Rachel and Tobias fic, from Tobias's POV


I went to Rachel's house again last night. But this time I couldn't leave. I sat on the windowsill until nearly midnight, just watching her sleep. Her golden locks of hair shimmered in the moonlight. She looked like an angel; soft, fair, and warm in her bed. I watched her for hours, not bored in the least. 

Hey, you. Yeah, you. Reader. Tell me this, man: Is it perverted of me to want to be in that bed with her? To want it so much that it's actually a desperate longing? Just the thought makes me shiver - to feet her soft, sweet lips against mine over and over again... to feel the gentle swell of her breasts against my chest as she lies on top of me... to playfully run my fingers through her long silken hair, making her giggle and look at me in that way she has that makes my heart melt... 

To just even be in that bed. To hold her until she fell asleep in my arms. Feel her body warmth as I watch her sleep... feel her heartbeat drumming against my own and listen to her slow breathing all night long. 

The first thing I noticed was that my vision had dimmed. I shook myself awake and looked down at my body -- a human body, wearing very dorky spandex bike shorts. I had morphed to human without realizing it, I discovered in awe as I took a robe from Rachel's closet and his all the neon with it. 

Suddenly, before I knew what I was doing, I crept toward Rachel's bed and got in next to her. She remained asleep, and more beautiful than anything I'd even seen before. I gently swept a strand of [beautiful] hair out of her [beautiful] eyes and caressed her [beautiful] face. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Getting caught up in the moment. Not caring that if she woke up she'd realize she was snuggling with a half-bird, half-boy creature. A freak. But to my shock, Rachel smiled in her sleep and inched a little closer to me, putting her arms around my shoulders. We settled into the pillows together, peacefully. One asleep, one in a dreamlike state. My mind was buzzing, telling me to get out of there, but my body didn't respond. My heart pounded wildly. We were close, so very very close. As uncomfortable and as nervous as I was, it felt natural, so right. 

Her full, luscious lips were mere inches from mine as she layed her neck against my shoulder. I picked her chin up in one hand and kissed her passionately. She lovingly returned the kiss, running her fingers up and down my neck. Sending sweet, sensuous shivers down my spine. My heart stopped. This must be what heaven feels like. 

"I love you, Tobias," she murmured against my lips as she slept still. My heart soared. Did she think this was some kind of beautiful dream? I did sometimes. My life, I mean. My life was too good to be true, with Rachel in it. If my life really was a dream, I prayed to never wake up. To lie there with such a wonderful girl in my arms forever. 

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, not trusting myself to keep from ruining this moment. Holding back tears. 

"I love you, Rachel," I whispered. "More than anything you'll ever know." 

She smiled. Rachel was so beautiful. I felt her heartbeat's rhythmic pounding against my chest, heard her slow breathing, felt her breasts against my chest as she lay in my arms, peaceful and content. I help her fot so long, just enjoying her warming embrace and watching the ribbons of moonlight frame her lovely face. But the digital clock on her nightstand grabbed my attention away from her. As hard as it would be to leave her, to not sink into paradise with the woman I loved, I had to demorph. I had to go. 

One last squeeze of Rachel's hand and one last gentle kiss met me off as I rose out of the bed and demorphed back to hawk form. I would see Rachel again, later. My heart ached just thinking about the morning when we would go flying together. 

Every moment with Rachel was like heaven. I loved that girl more deeply than anything I've ever known. She was beautiful and she was strong and she was wild. And she was mine. And I was hers. My heart raced with joy. I flew over my meadow, halfheartedly looking for mice. Trying to be patient. I'd be back to wake Rachel soon. 

* * *

Tobias had flown just out of sight when Rachel sprang up from her bed, grinning at the rising sun peeking through her venetian blinds. 

"Sweet kid," she remarked. "But not too confident." And, with that, she swooned into her pillow with memories of last night. 

"It must be what heaven's life," she whispered happily. Her eyes closed, and she went to sleep. By 6:00, she'd remember nothing. 


End file.
